Crystal Reader
by Luna Tiger
Summary: Written a month ago for Valentine's. SemiPWP heavylime slash. Crystalman is consulting his mystic and spiritual items when an unexpected, but very welcome, guest drops in for a visit. Shadow/Crystal.


  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own the crystal ball!... Oh, and Capcom owns all that other stuff. But that doesn't matter. It's the /crystal ball/ that's important!! Gwahahahaha-- *cough!* Ah, shoozies. 

* * *

Crystal Reader 

He locked the door behind him as he stepped into his room, praying for some peace for the next two hours. The first thing to welcome him home was the gentle scent of jasmine, a whisp of smoke rising from the insense burner beside the many lit candles on the dresser. Prayer beads hund from a hook on the wall, a dream catcher hanging over his hammock, and chalky seals of the four beast gods in the center of each wall, all in their respective directions. 

Tarot card littered the soft mat in the middle of the room, stones and crystals of all sizes and colors in a basket off to the side. And on the mantle, beneath the seal of Seiryuu, was his most prized possession. 

Crystalman removed his face mask, revealing the rest of the boyish charm in the form of a man's face. Grey eyes stared lovingly at the large, clear glass ball on it's mount and Crystal shed the rest of his armor with every intention of doing what he does best. Icy blue locks with tints of sea green fell across his brow and the rest of the gear disappeared in a flash of white, leaving behind the civilian clothes he had put on earlier that day, before Wily had initiated a practice drill. Forte was the target. 

Needless to say, his body was just a bit battered. 

But a good séance always took the pain away. Crystal rolled his shoulders back, working the kinks out of them before taking ahold of the gold-plated mount and its precious cargo and bringing it down to the floor. He reached over to a small table near Suzaku's seal, beside the door, for a second burner and a stick of lilac. The gypsy lit that and put it on the opposite side of the crystal ball. A few sakura petals were scattered around the imediate area, and dropped to one knee as he took a two smooth stones from the basket without looking. One was put on top of the other and Crystal waited until there was a soft click as the top one toppled over to the side. Knowledges eyes then gazed down at the stones. The white one was on the bottom, with the black one knocked over on top of it, in the direction of the west. 

Crystal shifted his position and knelt down facing Byakko's seal, clasping his hands with his index fingers pressing together and up towards the ceiling. He whispered a quick chant to recognize the tiger god and closed his eyes, letting the spirits of the past and future be gathered around him. 

The other Robot Masters called him crazy, taunting him with "how's Elvis?" cracks and blaming him for the things that go bump in the night. The only people who understood his universal tampering were the Stardroids, mainly Jupiter. Sometimes, the space-bird would occasionally join him, but not for a while in the meantime. Terra had taken his group back into space for a mission, having heard of a tip that a lost member of the team had turned up. Lunas, or something like that. 

And then, there was Shadowman. The only Master to actually take his predictions to heart. The only Master to take /him/ to heart.... and to bed. Though, despite the proclamations said in the dark, Crystal couldn't help but imagine if Shadow was only using him. There were always the doubts, but refused to crosscheck them with his spells. He was not a snoop, nor had the desire to loose Shadow's trust incase he was wrong. 

The urge, at times, was strong, since Shadow had a tendency to vanish and the running rumors in the mill about /that/ was he had a lover somewhere beyond the walls. Most surmised it was Blues, other say some librarian. Yet, the ones not involved with that rumor believed Shadow either took to training in the woods, so as not to be disturbed, or that he was the apprentise to some solitary ninja master.... Hell, there was even one that says that Shadow was conspiring with aliens planning to take over the world, erraticating the human and taking the robots as their unwilling sex slaves. 

Crazy as it seemed, Pluto was the one that started that piece of trash. 

Crystal pulled his hands apart and felt the warm, blue glow that surrounded them. The white stone had washed the slate clean in a new search, the black seeking out the newest tragedy that would affect their lives. He rarely ever picked the black stone; it normally shied away from him, which meant no one was to die that day. And a good thing too. The black stone scared him, because it had been right in the two times that he'd used it. 

Junkman and Yamatoman had paid because they didn't believe him. 

Fate and Destiny twined together, the reaper cut them with his poisoned scythe in his mind and the ball glowed, fastforwarding through events so fast it was impossible to make anything out. He felt himself tremble as the days turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years, but he felt relief wash over him. It wouldn't be anytime soon. Bara and Yamato's had been too, too soon for him to prepare to interfere with these paths. 

He opened his eyes, no longer the soft grey, but the entire optic was a soft red, gazing at, into, and beyond the crystal ball. It was dark, nearly too dark, like the future was uncertain, but he could hear voices. They were yelling out attacks he knew so well. But a few of the screaming voices he didn't recognize, yet... their auras were unforgettable. But, they were fighting... something. But whatever the dark beast he felt, it sent his heart into frantic leaps. 

And then, there were whispers as the battle stopped with a single cry. 

/Yameru./ 

There was a warmth, like large arms were wrapping around him. About Gutsman's size, but not bulky. Just... strong. Fortitude. Safety. But then, his breath was stolen. Not air though. His lifeforce. A cool, rushing wind, as powerful as a torrential gale, but as flimsy as a spider's thread. 

Crystal's eyes faded back to their original color as the image in the ball faded with it. He couldn't see who had passed on, nor could tell, as ice blocked the stalker and its willing prey. _{Very, very curious.}_

But, he couldn't get past the block, and knew not to try. Something told him that he'd witness this event first hand and knew that only patience would win out. "But, enough of that," he murmured, putting the stones away. "Let's predict who'll fall on their faces tomorrow in training." 

"How about predicting what will happen in a few seconds?" 

Crystal froze, startled, as a body pressed up against him. Arms wrapped around his thin waist and a face came into the corner of his sight. Crystal sighed with stressed relief, falling back against Shadow as the latter looked down at the simple orb, frowning, "What did you see, Suishou?" 

"...I'm not too sure," he said honestly. "No image, but it breeches into the next century... Actually, into the very start of the 23rd century. Someone died, but I couldn't make out the killer, nor the deceased. I did identify, however, that Elec was there.. and Metal, Slash, and a few other Masters, plus two Stardroids.. and Forte and Rock. I felt them. Don't know what the heck was going on though." 

"Hmm..." He squeezed Crystal's waist and burrowed his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "Anything disturbing?" 

"No. .. Nothing to get upset about, anyway. Although." The seriousness in Crystal's voice made Shadow's head raise, met with a deathly glare. "How the hell did you get in here?? I locked the door!" 

The confused expression on the shadow manipulator's face melted into a sultry smile and brought his nose to touch Crystal's. "You should check the corners of your room more often." 

Crystal made a startled, albeit a very enticing, sound as he blinked, shocked. Half of him wanted to groan in exasperation; the other half was kicking himself in the head for being so careless. Shadowman was known for being virutally invisible to the roaming eye when he wanted to, only found when being sought out. Lucky for Shadow, no one ever sought him out, except for Crystal. 

"You should be more respectful to privacy," said the younger bot, chiding the shadow warrior. "I was planning on being alone for a bit." 

"Gomen, Suishou," he said, "but I was looking for some quiet. Some of the others were arguing about nonsense across the hallway and I really didn't feel like going outside while the fourth army took their own turn against his Unholiness of Devils and dirty tricks. I was here while you and the other members of the fifth got beaten down. Figured you may have come back injured, but seeing you come in and go straight for the ball pretty much told me you were fine." 

Crystal chuckled quietly. "You know me too well. So, how did you do?" 

"I'm alive... which is more than I can say for Gems and Koma [Top]." 

"Infirmary?" 

"They were careless." 

Crystal nodded. "I saw Pharaoh being carried off when we got out there. I think Forte's been a bit on the ticked side of things." 

"I think Wily's been giving him crap over all of his failures and pushing him harder than normal to make up for it." Shadow nuzzled the side of Crystal's face. "I pity him." 

The younger bot closed his eyes and murmured, "Mmm hmm..." 

"I pity most of us, actually," he said, nipping at Suishou's jawline. "Why should we work so hard, push ourselves so far to the limit, only be constantly defeated by one robot who has an easy life? What did we ever do?" 

"We," answered Crystal in a drowning voice, "are the bad guys. We're not supposed to win." 

"That true?" 

"The results speak." 

Shadow hmmed and kissed Crystal's temple, whispering, "Then, let's not catagorize ourselves. If being called 'bad' always makes us lose, then maybe... we should just be considered opposing forces. Pulling at each other, waiting for the opponent to submit." 

Crystal fell lax under Shadow's gentle ministrations, drifting away with the soft tenor. Truthfully, it was hard to doubt the shadow walker when his small touches felt right. Although, this affair had gone on long enough. He had to ask.... "'Kage?" 

"Hai, Suishou?" 

Crystal opened his eyes and turned his head to look into dark violet eyes. He promptly lost color in his face, but quickly steeled up his resolve before it could escape. It was now or never. "I... I know you've been with me for a few months and--and you must know I appreciate it and all, but don't think I don't trust you--" 

Two fingers touched his cheek. "Sui-kun." 

".....Where do you disappear to?" 

Shadow stared at him, his features blank before a small smile carved itself into his lips. He tipped the gypsy over and caught him a sweet, virgin's kiss. A light blush graced the bridge of Crystal's nose and draped a convenient arm around Shadow's neck to support himself. 

It was over too soon, but Shadow made up for it with confiding in him his secret. "There's a tiny glade about a mile to the north, far away in the middle of nowhere. A burbling creek, soft grass, all the sounds of nature one person can stand. I do meditating there. Quiet, peaceful." 

"Why can't you do that in here?" asked Crystal, blinking. "I'm quiet." 

"That you are, love," he smirked slightly at Suishou's sharp intake of air, "but meditation requires a spiritually clean area. I could very well do so in here, since I know you like the quiet as well, but all the spirits you invoke don't exactly leave right away and they mess around with my ability to concentrate." 

"..Gomen nasai, Hikage. I should've--" 

"Iie, Suishou. It's alright. ...I've been meaning to tell you, actually, but it slipped my mind." He brought them both back to an upright position and gripped the younger bot's chin lightly. "You always look so happy when you see me, with some new discovery or prediction bubbling on your lips and I tend to forget where I'm headed, let alone what's in the back of my mind." Crystal blushed more and pursed his lips together, letting that at sink in. The platinum blonde's words were simple, but bled into his heart and became his entire world, conveniently compacted into the standard travel size. "I'm sorry for doubting you." 

Shadow smiled lazily. "But I'm glad you asked. Maybe I'll take you there someday." 

"I'd like that a lot." 

Neither one cared who started kissing the other beyond that this is how it should be. Crystal's own spirit soared with a bit of knowledge he possessed and knowing that maybe, just maybe, he knew what was in Shadow's heart as well. 

The hand of the kagemusha that didn't rest contently on his hip pressed against Crystal's breastplate, securing the Romany in his arms. There was also another reason why Shadow was here. He had a feeling Crystal felt a bit uncertain about them; Suishou couldn't put faith in anyone, after most disregarded warnings after warnings and when they came true, it was believed to be coincidence. 

This was how to prove his worth. 

His lips were sweet, finer than silk and red wine. A body chilled by the element he was shrouded in, but so warm when drawn out of hiding. Hair so light, eyes so deep, drowning a death worth dying for.. 

And if you can't tell who, why should I? 

Crystal's arm slid down from Hikage's neck, reaching up instead tangle in the shaggy locks. He gasped, though, and broke away as the hand on his chest trailed down and slipped under his sweater, running feather caresses over his abdomen. A distraction, a simple and dull pleasure compared to that of which it was meant to divert attention from. 

Shadow eyes narrowed slyly with a half-grin and lowered his head to nip at the pale skinned neck. Another distraction, but Crystal didn't see the difference as a sharp intake was pulled from him. _{I love it when you do that, Suishou. But...} _

_{...I love it more, when you're louder.}_

Crystal arched his back with a cry as Shadow's fingers snuck down into the confines of his pants. They teased him, touched him, and left him whimpering with desire. Head tossed back, lips parted, begging, pleading, wanting, hard and unsatisfied, hands tightening on Shadow's wrists. "Onegai, 'Kage.... Onegai..!" 

"I could never," he murmured, dashing his tongue out to play along Suishou's ear, "leave you like this, koi." 

The blush on his face heated even more at the affection. "Ne, 'Kage-sa--" Crystal's eyes widened and train of thought lost to a sudden surge that crawled up his spine on a hundred tiny feet. He groaned, the pressure still on his chest restricting his movements to low writhering. The grip Shadow had him in was what he wanted, what he craved. 

Pleasure built up in the pit of his belly, fueled by the obvious fire burning in his loins, the quiet panting in his ear, and his emotions stirred simply by Hikage's presence. And the effects were beginning to hit the breaking point. 

Shadow pressed his mouth to Crystal's head to supress his groan. It was no secret that the younger bot in such a distraught state turned him on; the evidence wasn't hard to point out, but not today. This was for his jipushii only. 

The kagemusha sighed and pressed himself as close as he could to his lover, absorbing the noises and the quivers that rocked Crystal's body. The hands on his wrists were itching and the cries toned down to deperate mewls. This was it.... His ministrations didn't relent; in fact, they increased and it was all Crystal could do from fainting. "'Kage...." 

"Suishou, ai shiteru." 

Crystal shut his eye as his metallic tendons grew taunt, feeling the compressed flames explode throughout his mainframe. A keen shout ruptured from his throat, filled with the white ecstacy he had coursing through his veins and nerves. Overwhelming, imploding, collapsing... and complete. His sigh shuddered with the rest of his body and Shadow kissed his cheek, tasting the perspiration with satisfaction. 

It was quiet for the time being. Shadow pulled Crystal off of his knees and laid them on the floor, spooning them together. The dark warrior waited patiently for Crystal's heart to slow down, stroking his hair in the mean time. His own need was still present, but he wouldn't be a master ninja if he couldn't control his own body. 

"....What about you?" 

Shadow chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it. This was for you." 

Crystal looked over his shoulder, turning partially onto his back. His expression was incredulous. "..Why?" 

Shadow grinned and clacked his tongue, reaching over to stroke Crystal's cheek. "There's supposed some holiday over in the States dedicated to showing the one you love how much you care." 

Crystal blinked, and then smiled softly, settling down entirely on his back. "Crazy Americans." 

"Crazy Quickman is what you mean. While you and your team were getting pulverized, Quick was running around, looking for Ring and spurting strange talk of 'Valentine's day'." The blonde smirked. "Most likely looking for a quick lay. He bumped into me on my way down here and ended up spilling his guts about it in apology." 

"Hmm.." Crystal thought that over. "...And it's today?" 

"As far as I can tell." 

"Well then." Crystal sat up and leaned over the older robot, giving his best sultry grin; Shadow heart skipped a beat. "If that's true, wouldn't that mean I should do the same?" 

All Hikage could do was groan, "Oh Suishou.." 

~Owari 

* * *

*wails* Why don't these things ever turn out the way I want them to? ;.; Is it so much to ask for?? ¬.¬ .. But, ultimately, ^-@ pretty good for my first Shadow x Crystal story. 


End file.
